


Wish

by ryelined



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryelined/pseuds/ryelined
Summary: You help Yoosung make a wish on a shooting star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written waiting for a 3am chat. mm ruined my life

“Hey. Psst. Wake up.”

You’re woken up by a finger poking your cheek and voice whispering in your ear. Your eyes flutter open as you grumble something incomprehensible. It takes you a moment to realize what’s going on.

Once your eyes are open, they adjust enough in the darkness for you to be able to make out Yoosung’s face a few inches away from your own. He’s smiling, as per usual. You’re not happy he’s woken you up, but you can't help but feel a grin slide onto your own face.

“Are you awake?” he whispers, although it comes out as more of a hushed yell. You have to at least give him points for trying. 

“What do you think,” you mumble before letting out a yawn. You inch closer to him, and he wraps an arm around you, letting out a content hum. He’s soft and warm, and it almost puts you back to sleep. You can barely make any words come out. “Why’d… you wake me up…?”

“I can’t sleep.” His voice is low, and you can feel the vibrations in his chest. “And I was thinking about something.”

“Hmm?” you ask, trying to keep yourself from fading out of consciousness. He isn’t making it very easy for you as he keeps his voice low.

“I’ve never seen a shooting star! Isn’t that weird?”

“Mhm.”

“I don’t even know where I’d go to see one! I bet Seven would kn—Hey!” You hadn’t realized you’d fallen asleep, but you’re woken up again by Yoosung shaking your shoulder lightly.

“‘M tired…” you mutter, pressing yourself closer against him and pulling the comforter tighter around you. 

“Oh…” he trails off, and the heavy disappointment in his voice is enough to snap you out of your sleepy trance. “I’ll just… tell you later th—”

“Shhh.” With a bit of a struggle, you prop yourself up on your side and rub the sleep out of yours eyes. “I’m awake now. I wanna hear it.”

“You don’t have t—”

“Honey,” you interrupt softly. Your face is a little bit above Yoosung’s, and you smile down at him, pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. “Tell me.” He beams back up at you.

“Have you ever seen a shooting star?”

“Nope,” you say, shaking your head a bit. “It’s hard to here. There’s barely any stars.”

“Someday…” Yoosung pauses, as if he’s thinking of what to say. You run a hand through his hair, twirling strands around your fingers. “We should run away, and go find one. We don’t actually have to stay away… but just for a little bit. Just us. And no one else knows where we’ve gone.”

“Where are we going to find one?” you laugh softly. You try to imagine it in your head: just the two of you, alone, in the middle of nowhere with a blanket of stars above you. It’s not a bad image.

“I’m not sure…” Yoosung admits, but his tone isn’t discouraged. “But we would find one. I know we would… I want to make a wish on one.”

“What do you want to wish for?” you ask, your fingers tracing circles and spirals on his head. You stifle another yawn.

“I can’t tell you!” he snorts, giving you an exasperated look. “But it’s really important. I don’t want to wait to wish for it.”

“Hmm…” You bite your lip, thinking for a moment. “Well, hear me out for a second.”

“I’m listening!”

“So, just because we can’t see the stars doesn’t mean they’re not there, right?”

“Mhm.”

“So, there’s probably a ton of shooting stars flying right past us right now, but they’re just too far away for us to see. But, I don’t think that can stop you from wishing on them.” Yoosung looks up at you with wide eyes, and you have to stifle a laugh at his awed expression.

“You’re so smart…!” he gasps. “I’m going to make my wish right now.” You watch him close his eyes tight, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. After a few moments, he reopens them. “There.”

“Was it a good wish?” you ask, lying back down and pressing yourself against his side once more.

“It was the best wish I’ve ever had.” You yawn again, and not long after Yoosung lets out a yawn too. You close your eyes, hearing his heartbeat thud in his chest.

“I hope it comes true, then,” you say just as you feel yourself starting to fall back asleep. Yoosung’s arm tightens around you, his chin resting on the top of your head.

“I know it will.”


End file.
